The present invention relates to a customer medium to record the utilization of services. In particular, the invention relates to a customer medium for use in a “be-in-be-out” ticket collection system.
“Be-in-be-out” ticket collection systems are becoming increasingly popular because they offer the utmost comfort to the passengers of public transport. As part of such systems, the duration of a passenger's presence in a public transport conveyance should be continuously determined and associated with the distance covered within this time.